


【无授翻】Never Too Late

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: 一个卑鄙肮脏的秘密总有示人的一天。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	【无授翻】Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> By rainsrabble  
> 原文地址 https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12614851/1/  
> 分级 M  
> CP：Dramione
> 
> 这篇翻的很糟糕…权当练笔 欢迎交流  
> 原作者已经坑掉了

赫敏不是很擅长女孩子的那些事情。但她确实喜欢金妮·韦斯莱，于是她发现自己现在在她朋友的单身派对上，监护着一群愚蠢的醉酒女孩。先是去酒吧，然后是去俱乐部，直到最后豪华轿车把她们扔在金妮的公寓里，那些女孩在那里决定她们需要更多酒精和倒好的鸡尾酒。赫敏试着反对说她不想再来一杯，但金妮坚持道：“我们现在在家了赫敏，你不需要再监护我们了。”她含糊的发音令人喜爱又愉快，于是赫敏接受了那饮品，呷了一小口以让她安静下来。  
然后那些伴随着咯咯笑又总是令她感到尴尬和不合群的女孩子的谈天接踵而至。她不喜欢八卦，认为它很粗鲁。她不喜欢分享她的感觉和秘密。她是一个沉着的，内敛的人，这通常是令她骄傲的一件事，但和这群女孩坐在一起让她感觉像是一场魔药实验。像往常一样这谈天立刻转向爱情，赫敏对此完全没有经验。然后是恋爱关系，赫敏对此只有一小点点经验。最后是性，赫敏一点也不想就此谈论她和某人的那一次经历…非常感谢。  
她坐在躺椅上，与聚在长沙发的那堆女孩们拉开一点点距离，试着避免她们的注意。话题变成了最下流的性经历，听到她们一点儿也不顾礼节地讨论这一切时，赫敏脸红了。她很感激她们已经忘记了她并放松的甚至呷了她的第二口鸡尾酒，当金妮用哈利和她在扫帚上exploit来取悦她的小团体时。哈利会和她一样惊恐的，这些女孩一点都没有应该保留隐私的概念。  
她知道要发生了，在它发生的一秒之前就知道了。她其实是有点在期待了。潘西在整个晚上都相当温和。但赫敏没被骗过去。潘西是一种捕食别人的不幸和痛苦的恶毒生物。她不知道金妮在她身上看见了什么。她焦急、紧张，只因整晚都等着潘西转向她。当她完美修剪过的金色脑袋转向赫敏的方向，眼睛微微一眯时，赫敏就知道一些甜腻腻的话将从那张刻薄的嘴里喷涌而出，勉强地掩藏着她话背后真正恶毒的意图。  
“你呢赫敏？你和你男友做过哪些邪恶行为了？”那些充满整个房间的随性的笑声立刻减弱，然后消失了。潘西可以假装她不是很了解赫敏，不知道她这段时间没有男友，但赫敏知道潘西知道她单身。还没有一点社交八卦能逃出社交食人鱼之口，而自从和罗恩总被人们低声谈论的短暂罗曼史后她就一直保持单身。在一段不确定的沉默中，女孩们试着判断是纠正潘西，还是换个话题比较恰当。她可以看到她们挣扎着，试着抉择如何救她。赫敏决定她不需要任何救援。  
“我不是那种亲了还要说出来的类型。”她平静地回答，呷了另一口她的酒。  
潘西整个转过来面对着她，把全部注意都放在赫敏身上，就好像不管接下来她说什么她都被吸引了一样。“哦得了，一个像你一样杰出的人肯定有点可口的碎屑可以分享给我们。你在罗曼史上肯定和其他的一切一样颇有成就。”她给了她一个缓慢的柴郡式微笑。赫敏可以感觉到她的脸因尴尬而燃烧起来。每个人都知道赫敏的弱点是她的社交魅力。潘西也许在知识上没那么卓有成就，但她从不错过一个指出她其他方面都不差的机会。她更富有，更受欢迎，被许多人爱和仰慕着。赫敏是个没有变成天鹅的丑小鸭而她痛恨潘西让她这样感觉的方式。  
“够了潘西。”金妮终究决定最好来救个场。这奏效了因为潘西转身了。当然，她确实还丢下了一句不友好的话。  
“我不知道你为什么邀请她金妮维亚，她是这样一个假正经。她整晚除了皱眉外什么都没做。我打赌她这辈子从没有这种下流肮脏的愉悦时刻。”  
金妮努力为她辩护。“哦，赫敏可不是个假正经潘西，她只是害羞。”她冲她微笑，醉醺醺地咧嘴一笑，赫敏不得不离开那了。她知道她应该坚持到底的。逃离会让潘西赢，但她不能忍受再多呆一秒钟。她匆忙说了再见，冲出门外。她在呼吸变的飘飘忽忽到她不得不停下靠墙休息之前用三步穿过了过道。她把一只手按在胸上，闭上眼努力赶走她脑袋里的那些画面。  
真相是赫敏确实有一个肮脏的小秘密。潘西无意间将它带回赫敏的脑海中而她不能在真相在她眼睛后打转时看着那些女孩。下流肮脏的愉快时刻确实…

七年级对他们来说很奇怪。和金妮·韦斯莱一起上课和她的课程都尴尬而混乱。教授们对于任何形式的惩罚都很不舒服。不过这对马尔福来说更加糟糕。他和他的朋友在战争中站错了队，于是他第一次知道了被回避和讨厌的滋味。罗纳德觉得这很有趣而且他活该。但哈利和赫敏持不同的观点。他们知道独自面对敌对和在每个人都觉得你应该在羞愧中消沉下去时高昂起头是什么感受。所以他们独自保持沉默。赫敏常常发现自己要和他配对，因为没别的人会和他一起工作，并且没人期待这样的负担落在可怜的哈利身上。  
所以独自两人在地下室的魔药教室里完成一个复杂魔药以获取额外学分对这两人来说并不罕见。哈利不到五分钟前刚刚离开，而斯拉格霍恩教授很快就相信可以把他们锁起来去追随当地英雄。一切本该很顺利的，如果皮皮鬼没有突然出现还在她身后投下了一大堆陶器的话。依然因她站在哈利这一边的苦难经历和那紧随其后的战斗而十分敏感的赫敏转过身，魔杖已蓄势待发，而她的手肘却让他们一直在忙活的烧杯在身后相撞。  
再一次的，如果魔药已经做完一切也会很顺利的…它应该是一个幸运魔药的。但在它的未完成形态时它是未知的。她本该更清楚地知道和德拉科·马尔福一起跪在地板上捡玻璃…  
当魔药的气味侵袭着她时她转过去看着他，正像他转向她一样，而他脸上饥渴的表情是她所见过的最性感的东西了。她还能镇定地站起来，慢慢地后退，但德拉科已经被诱捕了。他悄然跟在她身后而当他的手，涂着一层黏糊糊魔药的手，伸过来轻触她的脸时她就迷失在一阵热雾和她从不觉得可能的强烈的渴望中了。  
他尝起来像个草莓薄荷冰淇淋，而他头发在她手下像丝绸一样柔软，当她拼命紧握它的时候。她在一个冰冷的魔药教室，靠着一块坚硬的石墙失去了她的贞洁，这真是令人惊异。不知怎的他沉静地移动了他们的位置而她最后花了若干个小时，大概八个左右，被包裹在一片无耻的肢体与舌与爱抚的混乱中，感觉热的都要燃烧起来了。  
但当咒语的影响在早晨那几个小时结束时，赫敏为自己的筋疲力尽和之前十个小时缠在他怀里感到十分羞愧。【但整个事情最糟糕的部分是三年后一个仅仅关于那充斥着强烈渴望的几个小时的想法就可以让她在午夜被压在一面墙上，在她涨红的脸上吹气，把她潮湿的大腿压在一起】。这回忆太生动太势不可挡了，以至于她差不多都能尝到舌尖上的薄荷味。潘西对这些肮脏的小秘密一点想法也没有。任何想法也不会有。  
【原文为：But the absolute worst part of the whole thing was that three years later just the thought of those lust filled hours could have her pressed up against a wall in the middle of the night,waving air on her flushed face,pressing her damp thighs together.】

德拉科·马尔福发现回到对角巷很奇怪。不是因为它不再熟悉了，而是因为它是的。是因为这个曾经看起来那么大那么忙碌的地方现在看起来小而古朴。魔法表演一度令他目眩，而现在看起来只不过是一些甜蜜的小玩意儿。这可爱的鹅卵石小街看起来狭窄而蜿蜒。这就是三年的美国时光对一个巫师所造就的一切。它改变了你的看法，拓宽了你的眼界。重回它的家乡并不能让他重新变回他曾经的样子。他的经历已经在本质上改变了他，而他对此十分清楚。他爱着美国的一切。他爱着它的无名。他爱着那里人际关系的漫不经心。他爱着从他的责任中解放的自由。  
不过他知道他并没有真正自由。不像那些剑桥大学无忧无虑的学生们和与他一起喝酒的巫师们。他知道当他学习生涯结束时他得回家再担负起他的责任，他的身份。那个沉重地压在他身上的身份去。马尔福的继承人。黑魔法的继承人。一个黑暗家族污点的继承人。要恢复他的家族名誉并不容易。这从纳西莎·马尔福选择帮助波特开始，尽管是为了一些自私的原因。波特已勇敢地把她作为一个女英雄囊括在他的故事里，他总是有着这样令人不快的正义。所以墨渍已被冲洗过，变浅了，但他的名誉依旧肮脏。他通过远走高飞，去往一个药剂学校来继续着清洗。留下他的母亲做进行她的慈善事业，在他缺席时播撒财富和权力的种子，给社会平息和冷却的时间。他的父亲也已因逃避拘捕而躲藏起来，也为将污痕担在他自己名誉上的双重目的。  
不过是他该回家的时候了。他可以在圣戈芒做实习医生，这给了他一个正当的回家的理由。他可以慢慢宣告他的存在，一点点获得影响力，用治疗的花招。他可以看到那些手握权力的人最脆弱的样子，在他们需要帮助的时候。医院正是权力的滋生地。圣戈芒当然也有其他的魅力所在。赫敏·格兰杰在这家医院工作，研究。  
他曾与赫敏·格兰杰在情【】欲咒语和它的余波之中一起度过了一天一夜的大多数时间。在此之前他就发现她傲慢的态度令人恼火而又难以刺破。之前从没有什么引诱他渴望看着那个小女孩在霍格沃茨闲逛，篡夺走他的地方和位置。他强烈地怨恨着她。接着他学到了她的臂弯里究竟藏着怎样的激情。  
那次经历在各个层面上都是一次开导。  
身体上来讲那是一次只要一个简单的想法就可以调起他的欲望的意外收获。他还没意识到性能有多么令人沉迷。他还不知道一个人可以怎样在这种从没体验过的极乐王国中迷失自己。感情上讲那是个惊喜，一段在霍格沃茨狭窄房间里的关系竟能比仓促的性的意味要多得多得多。他感到自己被以一种他从不相信它真实的方式与她连接，向她靠近。那些故事和歌曲的本质以一个纤细女孩的方式令他完全理解。他被拥有她会是一种怎样感觉的幻想淹没了。他确信她知道爱是什么，而且会将它教给他。  
战略上讲他早已动摇了。像一个游走球在脑后的一击一样。在他和她躺在黑暗里，她精疲力尽地睡在他的臂弯，他就觉得神魂颠倒了。一个充满可能性的全新世界的大门向他敞开。要是她不是他的敌人，而是他的爱人呢？要是她不是他的低谷，而是他的优势呢？格兰杰是个强力的助手，一个完美的搭档。他甚至都不明白为什么他之前没有想过这一点；也许是因为她那样遥不可及，他从来没仔细考虑过追求她吧。【注意到最后几年的套头毛衣以一种令人愉快的方式拥抱她的胸乳是一回事】。考虑确切地与她约会则是另一回事。这个概念陌生而从未被探索过。除了，她已经落入过他的怀抱，她已经温暖地紧贴过他的身边。  
【原文为：It was one thing to notice that last years’ jumper hugged her breasts in a pleasing way.不是太懂到底是什么意思，猜测是在讲与他和赫敏的那件事】

德拉科接着犯下了他的第一个灾难性的错误。他闭上眼睛屈服于疲乏。他渐渐进入浅眠，计划着他早上要对她说些什么。当他醒来的时候她当然已经不在了。他本该设个咒语在她醒来时叫醒他，但他实在是很累，没想那么多。不过他对那情况依然感觉良好。他在把她找出来之前冲了个澡，将自己清理一新。接着他犯下了他的下一个灾难性的错误。他将她的躲避当做是一件私人的事情。她就像风中的烟雾一般不可捉摸。如果他没因他没能把她堵在墙角而那么愤怒与绝望的话，他本可以赞赏她的躲避有多么斯莱特林。在一周的失落过后他已经放弃了试图令她孤独一人，用他内心的一切来回应她的冷漠。这真是又孩子气又愚蠢又目光短浅。在他可以纠正他的错误之前他已在他母亲的命令下启程去了美国，为一个可以舔舐调养他受伤自尊的机会而心生感激。  
幸运的是他在纽约学到的可比医药要多的多的多。  
所以现在他在对角巷里。他来这儿回答他脑海里的一个问题。这里的一切似乎都不一样了，被他更广阔的经历而装饰得流光溢彩。他现在以不同的方式在看世界了。那来自未知魔药的欲望在三年前就已消失殆尽。但痴迷，对赫敏•格兰杰的迷恋，仍在燃烧。所以说这样的迷恋都还在他的脑海里吗？既然他现在已然更大更聪明了，他会以不同的方式看待她吗？他现在已和其他女孩在一起过，经历过别样的欢愉了。她还会像之前那样在他心间摇曳吗？她还会那样特别吗？  
最后她从成衣店出来了，她的胳膊连着她那红头发的朋友。有人告诉他那女孩今天会在这里，为即将到来的韦斯莱的婚礼购物。就算隔着一条街，她低着头，她的样子也不会弄错。他曾那样经常那样近的观察过他以至于他都认出了她步伐的摇动。他的脉搏在加快，当她穿过鹅卵石小路朝他走来，希翼在为她将会注意到他站在三把扫帚前的那一刻做准备时冲上顶峰。这就是了，这就是他等待了三年的那一刻。她抬起头，看见他。  
识别是立刻的，她步子间的蹒跚令他满足。从玫瑰花蕾般的嘴唇中发出的轻声抽气向她的朋友报告了他的存在，而她也同样恰当地震惊于看到了他，一个来自她们过去的幽灵。她确实不一样了。她头发曾经的卷曲已被一次游刃有余的分层理发流放出境。她漂亮的双眼因睫毛膏的触碰而更加突出，她的整个嘴唇都泛着闪耀的光泽。她过时的校服长袍已被一件合适的麻瓜商务套装所替代。但无论怎样的呃一层世故都无法改变她那双大眼的纯洁无瑕，和她表情生动的脸庞。她快速恢复了，猛然将她的嘴闭上，在韦斯莱用一只獾所能有的所有教养大喊着他的名字时肘击了她。时间一点儿也没能侵蚀她那不易慌乱的冷静，她那安静的沉着。  
【她就像要点上快速的一踢。】  
【原文为：She was like a swift kick in the gut.】  
他深吸一口气，给两个女孩他最迷人的微笑。在他父亲膝下他学会了令人感到不安，让他们紧张不已。在海外他则学到了反面，如何让人们安心。他发现这是个宝贵的技能，享受着她脸上闪耀着的不可确信。唯一一个需要回答的问题是她还在影响他。他不会知道有多深直到这件事喷涌而出。他不再是个孩子了，而他这次也不会再跑开了。他已经要将这事干到底了。他冲她们歪着头，眼睛落在格兰杰身上。“女士们。”他这样说着，甚至是在他在她们身边擦肩而过走入人群之中。不需要仓促，他可有的是时间。  
游戏开始了，格兰杰。  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 【写在最后：这本是一篇没有完结的小说的第一章（事实上它也只有第一章，或者是作者没打完结？），但我读完之后发现它也完全可以作为一篇小短篇，所以我就把它译出来啦！希望看到的各位可以喜欢///】


End file.
